Things I Love about You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Mungkin ada banyak hal yg membuatku mencintaimu, tetapi dari ke empatbelas point yg kutulis, point terakhirlah yg terpenting. Karena dari hal-hal itu, yg terpenting adalah aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa hal-hal itu. Karena alasan aku mencintaimu adalah kamu. K-a-m-u./Ketika Sakura tanpa sadar mengetik hal-hal mengapa ia mencintai seorang Sasuke. [AU!Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV]


_**Things I Love about You**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

_**Are belong to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Dedicated to Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV **_**2014**

_**AU! DLDR~**_

.

.

.

Memang, menjalani hubungan jarak jauh bukan hal yang mudah. Sakura sendiri bahkan hampir tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri yang berhasil menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Sosok yang selalu Sakura puji dan idamkan. Yang tanpa sadar ketika memikirkan sosok itu, berhasil membuat jari-jari Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Entah menulis apa. Ia yang saat itu sedang membuka _facebook_ tanpa sadar mengklik _note_ – lalu mulai mengetik sesuatu yang mengalir begitu saja dari otaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sosok lelaki berambut emo itu sengaja. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada kekasih pinknya itu. Sahabat sejak kecilnya yang sekarang merangkap sebagai tunangannya. Hei, ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.<p>

Sasuke berjalan keluar gate airport. Tangannya memainkan ponsel miliknya membuat jejaring sosial _facebook_. Kali saja nama kekasihnya muncul di sana.

Dan _bingo_!

Kekasihnya membuat sebuah catatan yang berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Oh. Ingatkan dia untuk segera memajukan tanggal pernikahan mereka jika bisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things I Love about You<strong>_

_By_ **Haruno Sakura** _on Saturday, September_ 29_th_ 20xx _at_ 14:13_pm_

_First of all…I love your smile._

Jangan tanya kenapa. Walaupun kau jarang tersenyum, namun sekalinya kau menampakkan senyuman langkamu itu, aku tidak bisa berpaling. Rasanya hal tersebut terlalu sayang untuk kulewatkan. _Okay_, berlebihan mungkin. Tapi sungguh…itu hal pertama yang kusuka darimu.

_Second…When you call…just to say goodnight._

Well…yah, kita memang dipisahkan oleh ribuan jarak itu. Beratus-ratus mill yang membuatku ingin sekali menghapusnya. Waktu lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk kita lewati.

Tapi ketika setiap malam –walau hanya saat malam- kau akan menghubungiku hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Kuakui…jantungku berdetak kencang. _Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…hal tersebut hal kedua yang kusuka darimu.

_Third...Seeing you play with my little sister._

Hei, tuan Uchiha. Sekalipun aku selalu bilang aku menyukainya, tetapi kau juga harus tahu terkadang aku cemburu. Sosokmu yang begitu memanjakkan adikku rasanya aku ingin sekali mengambil alih dirimu ketika kalian bermain bersama. Tetapi sikap lembutmu yang hanya akan ditunjukkan kepadaku atau keluargaku dan keluargamu…sudah lebih dari cukup membuatku bungkam. Setidaknya kau menunjukkan sikap tersebut ketika kau bersamaku juga adik kecilku.

_Fourth…When you say, "I miss you…"_

Aku tidak punya komentar untuk ini… *_blushing_*

_Fifth…Your cold ears._

Aku tidak punya komentar untuk ini… *_blushing_*

_Sixth…Hearing your voice before I go to sleep._

Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya…mendengar suaramu sebelum tidur dapat membuat tidurku nyenyak. Seperti _lullaby_.

_Seventh…Your 'Goodmorning beautiful' texts._

_Believe me, guys_…kalian tidak akan percaya jika seorang Uchiha yang dingin bisa seromantis ini padaku, kan? Ya, begitulah. Semua pesan singkatmu masih ada kok di kotak masukku, Sasuke-_kun_…*_blushing_*

_Eighth…Our 'I love you more' fights._

Kenapa kau selalu menang dalam hal ini? Jahat. Padahal…aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Dasar Uchiha jelek pantat ayam -3-

_Nineth…The way you listen to me when all I say is 'I'm so annoyed/everything is annoying._

Aku tidak punya komentar untuk ini…*_blushing_*

_Tenth…Your laugh…_

Hanya aku yang bisa melihat tawamu.

_Eleventh…How you held me close to your chest._

*_blushing_*

_Twelfth…When you play with my hair._

*_blushing_*

_Thirteenth…Your voice._

_Fourteenth…When you kiss my hands._

*_blushing_*

_Most importantly…I love everything about you._

Karena dari semua yang kutulis, _point_ terakhirlah yang terpenting. Karena, cintaku padamu tanpa alasan. Jika _point_ satu sampai empatbelas adalah alasan aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu. Maka _point_ terakhir yang harus kau tahu…aku bisa mencintaimu tanpa alasan-alasan itu.

Karena alasan aku mencintaimu adalah kamu. K-a-m-u.

Dan…cepat kembali calon suamiku~ ini sudah tahun terakhir penantianku. Aku harap, tidak ada tahun-tahun berikutnya yang menghantuiku :p

_I love you~_

_Note untuk diri sendiri (dan mungkin untuk Kamu juga yang lainnya); kata blushing menjelaskan bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura tidak mampu mendeskripsikan apapun tentang point tersebut. Tolong jangan salahkan Sakura, salahkan saja orang yang membuat Sakura malah blushing ketika akan mengetik penjelasannya._

_Only you~_

_**Unlike – Comment – Share**_

_**You**__ and_ **23 **_**others**__ like this._

_**Write your comment…**_

**Yamanaka Ino**

Uhuk tjie banget deh. Semoga tanggal pernikahannya dimajuin, ya, Ra. Amen haha XD _at_ 14:20_pm_ _**– Like – 15 people**_

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Wahai **Uchiha Sasuke** teme, katakanlah bahwa kau adalah seorang pecundang yang beruntung. lol at 14:22_pm __**– Like – 9 people**_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Rasanya hanya bisa bilang, longlast selama-lamanya ya, Sakura-chan at 14:24_pm __**– Like – 20 people**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>, calon istriku~"

DEG

Sakura yang awalnya sedang membaca ulang catatannya terpaku di tempat. Suara itu. Bukankah itu suara Sasuke-_kun_-nya? Jikalau iya…berarti…

"Ya, aku ada di belakangmu sekarang, Uchiha Sakura."

DEG

Dengan sekali putaran, Sakura berbalik, matanya membulat tak percaya. Sedetik kemudian mata _emerald_ itu berkaca-kaca, dengan tenaga supernya Sakura menubruk sosok yang selama lima tahun ini tak pernah dilihatnya. Sosok kekasih hatinya yang lima tahun ini menempuh pendidikan di negeri nun jauh di sana.

_Kami-sama…_

"_Tadaima_, Sakura…"

"Hiks…_okaeri_…Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Hei, kalian tahu? Dari beberapa point mengenai hal dari dirinya, hanya dirinya yang aslilah yang kubutuhkan._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura duduk di antara kedua kaki Sasuke yang bersandar di kepala ranjang di dalam kamar gadis <em>bubble gum<em> itu. Jari-jari kokoh Sasuke dengan sudah terbiasa memainkan helaian merah muda favoritnya. Hidungnya mencium wangi yang menguar, sedangkan gadis Haruno itu masih menikmati dirinya berada dalam kungkungan lelaki itu. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan lebih dahulu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang hari ini?" tanya Sakura setelah sekian menit mereka terdiam. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih menekuni kegiatan kesukaannya, lalu ia mengambil tangan gadis itu dan menciuminya.

"Karena aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan."

"Oh ya? Wow aku terkejut loh~" seru Sakura sengaja diiringi kekehannya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun ikut tertawa.

"_By the way_, aku suka catatan kamu di _facebook_," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadisnya. Sakura merona, menyadari bahwa hal tersebut cepat atau lambat pasti akan ketahuan.

"Apa sih, Sasuke-_kun_~ Aku hanya iseng saja kok. Tanpa sadar sudah mengetiknya seperti itu."

"Hn. Jadi…apa kamu masih butuh senyuman, tawa, suara, sentuhan, dan—"

Dengan cepat Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke lalu meletakkan satu jarinya di atas bibir kekasihnya itu. Menggeleng tegas seraya tersenyum dan menjawab yakin.

"Sekarang, detik ini, dan seterusnya…hanya kamulah yang kubutuhkan."

Dan senyuman yang paling memesona Sasuke berikan untuk pertama kali kepada gadisnya. Dengan menutup jarak, setidaknya Sasuke tahu jika Sakura hanya menginginkannya, membutuhkan dirinya. Bukan alasan-alasan gadis itu mencintai dirinya yang biasa itu.

"_I love you…more than you know_."

Ketika kalimat itu terucap, lelaki bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu membawa kekasih ke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta, yang diisi kerinduan dan rasa kasih sayang yang tertahan jarak selama lima tahun lamanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note : <strong>_**Maaf atas kegajean tulisan ini. Hanya berusaha menumpahkan hasrat /?**

**Semoga kalian suka. Dan juga ingin meramaikan _event_.**

**Semoga fanfiksi pasaran ini bisa menghibur. _Jaa ne_~ Mohon masukannya, ya~**

**Salam,**

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
